Blind Eye
by Lasagnii
Summary: In which Laxus does nothing and Gajeel is stubborn. [Modern AU] [Oneshot]


It started out small, a brief shoulder pat here, an 'accidental' brush of hands there, an oddly lingering touch elsewhere. It was nothing too weird just small innocent touches so Laxus didn't bother making a big deal out of it. Ignoring shit he didn't know how to deal with was his specialty.

And during his fierce ignoring, somehow, those small touches morphed into Gajeel draping himself all over Laxus like a house cat.

Just yesterday, while he was eating lunch the dark-haired male came skulking up behind him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, his chin resting on the blondes head. At the time nobody had said anything because Laxus had just continued eating, unperturbed. He hadn't even checked to see who it was. There was a distinct lull in conversation at the table for a moment before Bickslow continued trying to convince him and Ever that his mini totems most definitely were haunted by ghosts. Gajeel only stuck around for a few minutes before he departed with a light nuzzle to the top of his head. He left just as Freed made his way to the table, looking rather confused and mildly offended.

Then there was the time last week when the grumpy red-eyed male had sat next to Laxus during the usual movie marathon at Lucy's. Again, nobody questioned it. However, over time Gajeel had begun fidgeting, shifting this way and that. His knee brushing against Laxus' every time he moved. With all his movements he'd edged closer and closer until their thighs and shoulders were nicely acquainted with each other.

Laxus obviously says nothing because what could he possibly say about this? Instead, he scrolls through his phone lurking on the _ThunderLegion_ group chat, named by Freed, organized by Freed.

Gajeel eventually began leaning into the other, his head on the broad shoulder as he bickered with Natsu.

Today though was the boldest move of them all. Everyone was gathered in the club room when Gajeel came strolling in. He tossed his backpack into the pile with everyone else's, greeting whoever bothered to say hi to him with a head nod.

As he begins making his way to his usual spot tucked away in the corner he spots Mest already there. Gajeel scowls and glares at the club sponsor. He can't exactly tell him to just move.

With a huff he settles for leaning against the wall, his arms crossed as he listens to Erza take suggestions for group activities next week.

He lasts about 5 minutes and he's debating just going home. They weren't even doing anything really, just planning. Why the hell did she call a group meeting for this?

"So everyone could be involved Gajeel."

His gaze shoots towards the redhead who was now frowning at him. "Do you have a suggestion?"

Gajeel sniffs before shrugging."Moshpit."

Natsu lets out a shout of excitement from somewhere in the room.

His suggestion gets more or less 5 votes altogether. Just enough that she can't turn it down. Erza frowns even more as she writes Gajeel's name down with "mosh pit" next to it.

The dark haired male gives a little smirk at the look of displeasure on her face.

He soon begins looking around the room for someone he could possibly bully out of a seat. There was that...guy. The one who'd been caught with a broomstick shoved up his ass at various times. Gajeel frowns and continues looking, just then he spots a bored-looking blonde.

He hadn't noticed him at first since he was sitting by Elfman, who's large figure was practically hiding him.

Gajeel stares at him, Laxus had been letting him hang all over him lately. He'd been doing the most outrageous shit, just waiting for him to tell him to fuck off or something.

But he never did.

So he's been seeing how far he could go until the guy snapped.

Everyone's had a reaction, except for him. Freed, of course, had been the first to say something about it. He spouted some bull about not touching Laxus so casually. His words then steadily turned into praise for his friend. By then Gajeel had already walked off. Then there was Levy, who'd done the most over top acting of rubbing her eyes and whipping out her glasses. She'd asked," Are you feeling well, Gajeel? Fever? Are you on drugs?"

Cana encouraged him.

Natsu thought they were fighting once and came flying with his fists raised. Laxus clotheslined him.

Everyone just had a 'what the hell is going on' reaction in general.

Laxus though?

That bastard acted like he wasn't even there. It pissed him off.

Gajeel finds himself walking over there and kicking the leg of the occupied chair.

The blondes stormy blue eyes turn to him and he quirks a brow in question.

"What."

"Scoot back." Gajeel demands.

Laxus frowns.

"Why?"

Gajeel scowls at him and kicks the chair again.

The blonde looks pretty unimpressed with his terrible speaking skills.

They end up staring at each other. Neither of them blinks because then that means defeat.

It's over rather quickly because Gajeel's a goddamn cheater. But Laxus lost so he scoots back, wondering what the hell he wanted.

He's not expecting to get a lap full of Gajeel.

He doesn't think anyone was expecting him to get a lap full of Gajeel if the shocked silence is anything to go by.

He's also not expecting how much he likes having a lap full of Gajeel.

The worst part is the metalhead himself apparently doesn't care that he's just grabbed all the attention in the room with his antics.

The raven has perched himself on Laxus' thighs, hips wiggling slightly to get comfortable before he settles back against the blonde's chest.

"G-Gajeel!" Erza sounds reasonably flustered as she shouts at him." That is entirely inappropriate!"

"Hah? What do ya want now?" He asks sounding annoyed while untangling his headphones.

"Your seating is unacceptable." She tells him, still looking pink in the face. Mirajane's amused giggling was heard from across the room.

"How?" He challenges, finally turning to face her with his brows furrowed." There's nowhere else to sit and I ain't sittin' on the floor."

Erza sputters for a moment before getting herself together." You can't just go around sitting on people." She protests.

The dark haired male looks up the guy who wasn't even looking at him, that same blank look on his face.

Gajeel scoffs, "Sparky doesn't care," the dark-haired male relaxes against him again, deeming the problem solved."He woulda' pushed me off by now if he did."

Erza frowns thoughtfully, that was true. Laxus wasn't a pushover so she doubts the blonde was feeling bothered by the others actions if he lets him do these things.

Could he perhaps, enjoy it?

Her brown eyes go the blonde, who hadn't said a word during this whole thing. Her gazed drifts down to the arm that was comfortably wrapped round Gajeels waist.

Erza clears her throat, "Well then," she promptly continues their planning for the next club trip.

When Gajeel seemingly falls asleep with music blaring in his ears and Erza finally done gathering information for the trip Laxus finds himself face to face with Mira's excited smile.

"Laxus, why didn't you tell me you two were dating?" She gushes.

The blonde frowns giving a look that just screamed, the hell are you talking about woman?'

"We aren't." He tells her bluntly.

This clearly takes her by surprise because she stops her ramblings about 'being cute yet unexpected'.

"But…" She trails off, looking at the way Gajeel's face was tucked against the crook of his neck.

She frowns, bright blue eyes darting back up to Laxus' own slightly darker ones. "Are you sure?"

"I think I'd know if I was dating someone."

Mira smiles, this time her eyebrows furrowed a bit. "...are you sure?"

He doesn't grace her with an answer.

"Well at least tell me how you two got so close," she continues with her pestering.

"I'm actually interested in that as well. What was that in the hall the other day-"

Mira's eyes light up and she turns to Laki, one of the girls he wasn't really familiar with. "Oh? What happened?"

"Sleeping beauty over here was all snuggled against Laxus' back while he was at his locker the other day. The sight just about melted my heart." She smirks, glancing over at the blonde.

Mirajane _does_ melt. Her hands go up to cup her own cheeks and she practically has hearts in her eyes. "Really?"

Laxus frowns as the two of them begin to talk like he wasn't right there.

"Would you two harpies get the hell away from me."

Mira glances over at him, pout on her face.

"That's rude Laxus." She tells him.

"It's okay Mira, let's leave the lovers alone." She teases as she gets up, adjusting her glasses.

She scowls when Laxus shoves her purse off the table.

And when the white-haired girl just sighs, looking very disappointed in him he ignores that too.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, tell me what you think or even what I could do better! They're probably really out of character but I had fun writing it :)**


End file.
